


Rose's Announcement

by ShowMeTheStars123



Series: To Do List [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Married Life, One Shot, Pete's World (Doctor Who), Pregnancy, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, to do list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeTheStars123/pseuds/ShowMeTheStars123
Summary: How do you announce to the Doctor that he is going to be a dad?





	Rose's Announcement

Doctor James Tyler is returning home after a walk to the grocery store. For the last two weeks, Rose is having strange carvings at strange hours. And as he wants to be the perfect husband in this universe, he does anything that he can to realize Rose's demands. But then again.... Fish fingers and custard? How can she come up with something like that?

When James finally enters back in his house, he is surprised to not seeing Rose waiting for him. He start to look around for his pink and yellow wife. His search is cut short when he discovers an enveloppe on the kitchen's table with his name on it... Could it be? James starts shaking while opening the letter and begins to read it.

 

***********************

_Things to do before the 18 th April (-ish) :_

1) Meet the one (this point can happen a few times).  
2) Start travelling with him.  
3) Risk you life many times to save him.  
4) Promise him forever.  
5) Get separated (as you said... Could work without).  
6) Be finally together (and properly snog him).  
7) Move in together (in a house with carpets).  
8) Past 3 wonderful years.  
9) Get married.  
10) Start to feel strange when you wake up.  
11) Do some tests.  
12) Discover something important.  
13) Think of ways to announce it to him.  
14) Try to do like he did for his proposal and start a list (and not be good at it).  
15) Stop eating fish and drink alcohol for nine month (as it's bad with your current health).  
16) Start having special carvings.  
17) Ask him to go to the grocery no matter the time (now you know my excuse).  
18) Start redecorating the guest room while he's out.  
19) Think of some name (I promise to not select Jackie if it's a girl).  
20) Oh and... Turn this paper around.

***********************

 

James don't wait any more seconds and turns around the paper. Even if he already guests what Rose is announcing him, he can't believe what he is seeing. A sonogram picture with a small sentence next to it that say : "Nice to meet you daddy !"

 

"You are finished with your reading?" says Rose while entering in the room.

"You're pregnant?" he says with tears in his eyes.

Rose comes to him and puts his hand on her belly. "We are pregnant."

"Since when do you know ?"

"Two weeks... I needed to wait for the blood test result and find a way to announce it to you."

"Next time, don't wait and just tell me."

"You say that like there is going be a next time?" she asks

"Well yes... This baby is the first of a long line." he says laughing before kissing her.

 


End file.
